Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned
by Mina Lisly
Summary: All is in the title ... Just give it a try, and let me know what you think


**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

**~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter **

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚

**.**

**Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned**

💚** So, this is an old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. I you're all waiting for other updates, but this is my way of making you wait a little longer. As you know, I am working on my book series at the moment, and the third book is coming soon, which I'm sure you will jump on the occasion to get when it will be out😉**

💚 ‼️**ALSO, READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY‼️ This is a story that has a special setting. It is a story between a priest and a parishonier. I don't want to offend anyone, or insult anyone's faith. So if you want to skip this story, I would understand. But if you decide to go through with it, don't you even think about complaining about this aspect of the story.**

**💚 THE STORY DOES NOT SET PLACE IN OUR DAY AND AGE**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Jace's PoV**.

_"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." Jace said with a voice full of remorse as shame washed down to him._

.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," Said a woman with a small voice before she bursted into tears. Jace repressed himself from heaving as he recognised Clary's voice, and he swallowed hardly.

Clary was the person he liked the least in his parish. She had arrived five years ago with her husband to be and her father. Jace was actually the one who married her to Sebastian Velrac, the new blacksmith. He was also the one who buried her father, and the one who made her the Godmother of the youngest Lightwood, two years ago.

It wasn't much that Clary was a bad person. She was actually the best Christian Jace ever met. She never missed service, she was humble, she always helped the ones in need, and her biggest sin so far had been to show too much passion toward her husband.

But Clary had been a walking call of temptation to Jace ever since she came into Idris. She was his personal Lilith. She even had the red hair! Jace hated how every time he would lay eyes on her, his inner demons would try to crawl back to the surface. Clary was the incarnation itself of everything Jace tried to forget about his old life.

Before coming to Idris, Jace used to live a life without code or honour, he used to be what he would call now, the _Devil's spawn_, charming his way into women's bed and stealing people's money through games of cards. But then, Jace realised his mistakes and dedicated his life to help his next kin, burying himself in the smallest town he could find in order to minimise the temptations.

And still, Temptation came to him in the form of Clary. She never tried to seduce him, or do anything inappropriate with him. But still, Jace couldn't stop his mind from lusting over her. Every night, the image of Clary would come haunt Jace's thoughts, and at every service, Jace had to avert his gaze from her, even though she was always on the front row.

Clary came to confessional once a week, confessing every single thoughts that came to her. From the time she was upset against the milk boy for delivering the milk an hour too late, to the time she felt angry against their Lord for taking her father away too soon. Jace had to painfully listen to her as she wondered if the pleasure her husband gave her wasn't sinful. He had to advise her when she was scared to lose her virginity. He had to stay this patronising churchman and guide to her, as he was expected to.

"I went to see a witch doctor during the dark of the night," Clary confessed, starling Jace out of his thoughts, her voice full of tears. Jace frowned at her statement. This didn't look like her. Clary was a good parishioner who never crossed the line of righteousness.

"Why would you do that, Clary?" He asked, and he cursed at himself for saying her name. He was supposed to call her 'my child', like any other parishioner. But Jace never managed to do so with her, it always felt wrong with her, somehow. Just another proof that she was pulling him away from his Lord.

Jace heard her gasp of surprise, and he could almost picture her wrapping her arms around her petite body as she questioned: "How do you know it's me?"

Jace heaved and opened the little partition between the two of them so he could see her. Her freckled face was strained with tears, and her green emeralds were surrounded by red, the proof that she had been crying for a while. And still, Jace found her beautiful in this state of complete desperation.

"Why would you go see a witch doctor?" He repeated, and Clary looked away, clearly embarrassed by the fact that he was seeing her face now.

"Because she is my only hope left," She uttered in a murmur so low that Jace had to strain his ear to hear her.

"Whatever she promised, it can't be good," Jace reasoned, wondering what took over sweet and pious Clary to go such a vile woman. "Nothing good can come from a woman who made a deal with Satan."

"I'll make a thousand deals with the Devil, if he gives me what I want." Clary heatedly retorted, getting up with defiance and glaring at Jace. Never before Jace had seen so much anger and determination in her eyes.

She heavily breathed before shaking her head and she started going away, and Jace promptly left the confessional asking her with a strong voice: "And what's worth your eternal salvation?"

"_A child,_" Clary answered, bowing her head a little as she froze on herself, and Jace found himself voiceless.

A year after her arrival and her marriage with Sebastian, Clary came to the confessional, sure that she was being punished by the Lord. And this thought kept on haunting her again and again, up until her last confession. She was still childless, when Jace knew for a fact that Sebastian and her were doing everything that needed to be done for her to get pregnant. But for four years, Clary's stomach remained stubbornly empty and flat.

In a spontaneous move, Jace embraced Clary's small body from behind with his, and as soon as their bodies touched, Clary bursted once again into tears. She shifted a little so she could hide her face in his chest, and Jace held her a little tighter, letting her cry away her pain.

He deeply breathed in, regretting immediately when her scent invaded his nostrils. Even her scent was a calling of temptation. She really was the reincarnation of Lilith. She couldn't even have children. Clary kept on crying in Jace's arms as he slowly realised their closeness, and after swallowing hardly, Jace let go of the small redhead, with all the difficulties in the world.

"You should go home to your husband, Clary." Jace sternly said, wishing that she wouldn't have such a power over him. He knew that Clary was a test for him, and he was intending on never failing this test.

She looked up to him, trembling with her whole body before she closed her eyes and turned on her heels to walk out of the church. Jace heaved and passed a hand in his hair, not liking the dead expression he saw gleaming in her eyes. Before he could even stop himself, he was wrapping his hand in her arm, and forcing her to look back at him. But she refused to do so, looking down on her shoes.

"Clary … You _will_ have your children. You just have to be_"

"Patience is what you have preached me for the past four years. It doesn't work. The Lord doesn't want me to be pregnant, but maybe His Adversary will grant me my wish!"

"Don't say such things in His house," Jace said, lowering his voice and glancing at the walls around them. "You can't believe that the Lord has given up on you. You are the most religious person I know. He cannot deny you your purest wish," He assured her, even though he knew that the Lord could sometimes work in mysterious ways.

Clary shook her head and looked back down as she whispered, "He refuses me children, because I have wronged my husband, and never confessed my sin."

Jace quirked an eyebrow up, wondering what Clary had kept from him, and he asked her with a soothing voice, "What could you have done so wrong that you wouldn't tell me."

"I fell in love with another man," She confessed with a small voice, and Jace finally let go of her arm, his heart beating too fast because of the way her green eyes planted in his golden ones.

He took a small step backward, his eyes never leaving hers. He swallowed hardly before he said with a blank voice, "You don't know what you're saying, right now. That witch doctor must have put a spell on you. You should go back to your husband, Clary. You shouldn't be here."

Clary slightly blinked, but she didn't make a single move to leave, and so Jace closed his eyes as he added, "_Please_, Clary. You're delirious. You don't know what it is for me to be next to you."

And even though he was the one asking her to go, Jace found himself closing the small gap he created between them to cup her face as he continued: "You don't know what I dream to do to you every night that passes by."

Clary didn't utter a single word as she maintained his gaze, and Jace slowly leaned to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing slightly her lobe, "You should stop me and go back home, Clary. You don't know what I'm capable of."

.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

.

_"Forgive me Father for I have sinned." Jace said with a voice full of remorse as shame washed down on him. "I have broken my vows, allowed adultery and profaned those holly walls."_

_Jace looked at the partition window of the confessional before burying his head in his hands. How did people find comfort in confessing their sins? Because he surely didn't. Of course, he knew that no one was on the other side to absolve him of his sin, but admitting it out loud made it more real and more awful._

_What happened between Clary and him wasn't something any priest could ever forgive. Jace knew it, because he would never forgive himself his crime._

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** Sooooooo. Yes, this is completely different, but I liked it when I wrote it, and I still do. Let me know what you thought of it.**

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second books is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


End file.
